Zombies
Zombies are part of the Hotel Transylvania Staff at Hotel Transylvania. Description Expectedly, zombies appear to be stupid and clumsy; they break through the cab to get the luggage and can't properly put Frank together again. During their performance as humans to scare Mavis, they blundered quite a bit; one briefly lost his head, another got pitch-forked through his head and the rest continued the charade even when lit on fire. They didn't even notice Jonathan following them to the hotel through the tunnel, even with his scream from falling into the tunnel. Official Profile Perhaps rigor mortis is not the most desirable characteristic that comes to mind when considering hiring someone, but Dracula has found that zombies make loyal employees, even if they move at a painfully slow rate. The zombies do Dracula's bidding, no matter what he asks of them and no matter what the risks: bellhop services may involve a zombie losing a limb when trying to lift heavy luggage, and posing as threatening humans may cause them to end up in flames.http://www.amazon.com/The-Art-Making-Hotel-Transylvania/dp/1781164150/ref=pd_ybh_1 Role The zombies assisted Dracula in operating a fake human village to scare Mavis while some of them posed as humans. Dracula later asks the zombies of Bach, Mozart, and Beethoven to perform at Mavis' party only to be upstaged by Drac's friends. Known zombies *Bach *Beethoven *Bellhops *Mozart *Mr. Ghouligan *Porridge Head *Augustus *Jim *Clifton Bach, Beethoven and Mozart They are the traditional musicians for the hotel. Once, when they were onstage for practicing music for Mavis birthday, Wayne dragged them down, and he, Frank, Murray, and Werewolf Kids proceeded to attack them fiercely. Wayne held him inside his mouth, while the others harass Zombie Bach and Zombie Mozart. As Dracula arrived, they are released. They are later seen with the other zombies dancing and switching their heads around in Mavis' party. In Hotel Transylvania 3, they were seen once during the beginning of the film, performing wedding music for two prickly monsters, Carl and Lucy. Mr. Ghouligan In Hotel Transylvania, Mr. Ghouligan is first called upon by Dracula to unclog a toilet in Bigfoot's room. He is seen again in Hotel Transylvania 2 installing a baby gate at the bottom of a staircase that leads to an abyss, as part of Mavis' orders to babyproof the hotel. It can be assumed that Mr. Ghouligan is the hotel's maintenance man. Augustus and Porridge Head In Hotel Transylvania, they are seen when Dracula shouts at them about misplacing Frank's body part. Porridge Head is later seen in Hotel Transylvania 2, when Dracula finds out him browsing his Facebook instead of reserving Hearse for the guests. Jim In Hotel Transylvania: The Series, Jim has appeared in more than one occasion, as one of the several zombies working at the hotel as a bellhop. Gallery File:Zombie-Bellhops-in-Hotel-Transylvania.jpg|Concept art of the Zombies. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2797.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3665.jpg Hotel+transylvania+06.jpg Frank noogie.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-3678.jpg Zombie mosar.png Screenshot 2017-01-07-21-28-53.jpg|(left to right) Beethoven, Mozart and Bach at Mavis' party Zombies.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg File:Hotel_transylvania_credits_dracula_and_his_zombies_by_lickried-d5u4rt1.png|2D zombies carrying the credit letters. Mrfoot 2.jpg Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg Fly & Zombies HT2.jpg Dracula&ZombieHT2.jpg|You're checking your Facebook page. Again. Screenshot_2017-02-06-01-14-22_1.jpg|''"You're checking your Facebook page. Again."'' - Dracula References Category:Monsters Category:Hotel Staff Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zombies Category:Protagonists